The present invention concerns an apparatus and method to measure the coating of objects which are dipped into a coating bath, or coated or sprayed by some other method. The coating of foods, for example, is employed extensively, with the aim of both increasing storage life and as part of processing food for the consumer's table. Coating with ice is used extensively as a preservation method for seafood products, e.g. shrimp. Shrimp are passed through a water spray and then chilled so that a thin layer of ice forms on their surface. This ice coating increases the storage life of the shrimp. As part of the full processing of various other foods, food portions are frequently coated with batter, breadcrumbs, oil, and other substances so that they are ready to be cooked without further preparation.
Naturally it is important in these processes that the coating should be of a certain consistent thickness, neither too thick nor too thin, to maximize utilization of the coating material and to provide the consumer with a consistently high quality product.